cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dunng land
Dunng _:. Nation Information dunng is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 423 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of dunng work diligently to produce Cattle and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons dunng will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within dunng to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. dunng allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. dunng detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of dunng will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. _:. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 57.59 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 5,992 (8,269) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of dunng. The infrastructure of dunng is adequate at the time with a level of 2,860.00. _:. Government Information Ruler: kingknon Friends Notepad My Nation Nation Name: dunng Nation Map Warn Level: 0% Warn History: No warn history Last Donation: No donations on record. Last Activity: 11/6/2010 12:43:34 AM National Flag: Nations Fly This Flag Alliance Affiliation: Sons of Aiur Statistics Rankings Map Wars Foreign Aid Exposed Spy Operations Nuclear Reports Alliance Seniority: 9/21/2010 5:57:03 PM (46 Days) Alliance Rank: Ranked #4 of 11 alliance nations Capital City: haven city Capital Coordinates: 52.38901106223455, 13.084716796875 About dunng: High templar of SOA, mess with me and ill find you stop on what ever is close to you and say, that had to bed done to make your day miserable... protected by The dark Templar Government Type: Monarchy Monarchy - Your people are happy with this government. (Next Available Change 11/8/2010) National Religion: Shinto Shinto - Your people are happy with this religion. (Next Available Change 10/29/2010) Currency Type: Euro Nation Team: Green (Since 8/17/2010) - Green Team Information Panel Nation Created: 9/9/2009 4:38:30 PM (423 days old) Technology: 150.16 Literacy Rate: 81.75% Infrastructure: 2,860.00 Tax Rate: 28% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) Area of Influence: 608.358 mile diameter. 349.828 in purchases, 46.877 in modifiers, 211.653 in growth War/Peace Preference: War is an option for dunng. My Resources: - Increases number of citizens +5% and lowers initial land cost -10%. - Increases number of citizens +8%. Connected Resources: - Increases soldier efficiency +20%, lowers initial infrastructure cost -7%, and lowers initial cost of aircraft -8%. - Increases number of citizens +5% and lowers initial land cost -10%. - Lowers initial soldier cost -$3.00, lowers infrastructure upkeep costs -10%, lowers initial infrastructure costs -5%, lowers tank cost and upkeep costs -5%. - Lowers initial infrastructure cost -6% and lowers infrastructure upkeep costs -8%. - Lowers initial infrastructure cost -10%. - Lowers soldier upkeep cost -$0.50, increases soldier efficiency +15%, and increases population +3.5%. - Increases citizen’s daily income +$2.00 and increases population happiness +2. - Increases the purchased land area of a nation by 8% and increases population happiness +2. - Increases number of citizens +3%, and increases population happiness +1. - Increases number of citizens per mile before population unhappiness by 50, increases population happiness +2.5, and improves a nations environment by 1. - Increases number of citizens +8%. - Increases population happiness +3. Bonus Resources: - Increases population happiness + 2. Requires Water, Wheat, Lumber, and Aluminum. Food - Increases population happiness + 2. Requires Cattle, Sugar, Spices, and Pigs. - Reduces infrastructure cost -5% and raises the aircraft limit +10. Requires Lumber, Iron, Marble, Aluminum, and a technology level greater than 5. Trade Slots Used: nation is using 5 of 5 trade slots. Improvements: Improvements and Wonders Banks: 5, Clinics: 5, Factories: 4, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 1, Schools: 5, Stadiums: 3, Universities: 2 National Wonders: Improvements and Wonders No national wonders. Environment: nation's environment is decently clean. A clean environment leads to a larger population and happier citizens. 4.94 Global Radiation: 2.94 Senate Votes: 0 Votes (Senate Votes Allowed) _:. Military Information Nation Rank: Ranked #10,622 of 20,669 Nations (51.39%) Nation Strength: 9,975.398 Efficiency: 23.58 DEFCON Level: 5 - Normal peacetime military readiness. Threat Level: Risk of a Terrorist Spy Attack Number of Soldiers: 5,992 (8,269) Defending Soldiers: 5,992 (8,269) Deployed Soldiers: 0 (0) Number of Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Aircraft: 0 Cruise Missiles: 0 Navy Vessels: 0 Nuclear Weapons: 0 Number of Spies: 10 Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 94,150 Attacking + 150,865 Defending = 245,015 Casualties Casualty Rank: Ranked #5,177 of 20,669 Nations (25.05%) _:. Population Information Total Population: 35,033 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: German Population Happiness: population is in love with you. 39.39 Population Per Mile: 57.59 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 5,992 (8,269) Soldiers 29,041 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $242.28 (A very solid economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $67.84 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $174.44 _:. Government Financial Total Income Taxes Collected: $267,779,820.99 Total Expenses Over Time: $266,664,565.00 Bills Paid: Purchases Over Time: $151,491,250.35 $115,173,314.65 Current Euros Available: $1,115,255.99 (Surplus) Anywhere that you see the there is more information available for that item.''' Category:Nations